Poción para heredar
by Daisasuke Kurogane
Summary: Autor Original: Harry J. Potter ha aprendido oclumancia durante el verano... o algo así. Cuando se reúne con sus amigos, las cosas han cambiado mucho; y está decidido a tomar el control de su vida. M porque no me aclaro mucho con la clasificación americana, y más vale asegurarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Poción I**

.

.

 **Ficha Técnica** :

* * *

 **Nombre** : "Poción para heredar"

 **Autor Original** : churri \- /u/3707000/

 **Fecha de Publicación** : _Aug 1, 2013_

 **Disclaimer del Autor** : Harry Potter no es mío.

 **Notas del Autor** : Y hablando de lo cual, nadie lo ha revisado, así que perdón por los despistes.

* * *

 **Disclaimer del Blibliotecario** : Harry Potter no es propiedad de mi persona, todos los derechos registrados a su autora J.R.K. por sus personajes; trama; y libros. El resto de los derechos de las películas, le pertenecen a Warner Bros.

 **Notas del Bibliotecario** : Hago la re-publicación de este fic, por motivo de impedir sea borrado de los archivos, en la lista de fanfic de Harry Potter, de la página en cuestión. Debido a que los Moderadores han tomado medidas para aligerar los servidores de la página, iniciado la depuración de cuentas de Usuarios en desuso, a un período mayor a los 18 meses; que en palabras simples significa, eliminar toda cuenta de Usuarios de Fanfic que no se haya usado o abierto en un(1) año y medio, ya sea para publicar, actualizar o leer algún fic de la página misma.

Por lo que me he tomado el tiempo de ponerme en contacto con algunos autores, recuperar y re-publicar algunos fic que ya han comenzado a ser borrados de los servidores principales de FanFiction; con el fin de evitar su posterior eliminación y de que puedan permanecer aún más tiempo en circulación dentro de la página misma, o hasta que el autor original vuelva a la publicación o actualización de sus fanfics.

* * *

– Diálogos – (Guión largo)

' Pensamientos ' (Comillas simples)

\- Acciones - (Guión corto)

 **Hechizos** . (Negrita subrayada)

 **N/B** ; Palabras 380 (sin contar la Ficha o las Notas)

* * *

 **Año** **2017**

 **Capítulo** **I**

 **Hogwarts** **: 5to Año**

* * *

Tonks se tragó su ira otra vez e ignoró las miradas de sus compañeros. No era la única mujer del cuerpo, pero casi. Y definitivamente la única en primera línea. Y esos hijos de puta machistas y egocéntricos no la querían allí.

– ¿Te has roto una uña, niña? – dijo uno de los muchos bastardos ahí cerca.

Tonks se giró y con un gesto del brazo le cruzó el pecho con las manos, rasgándole la ropa. Movió los dedos ante su cara, con uñas como cuchillas y sonrió.

– No. – contestó desafiante y con orgullo.

Estaba hasta las narices. Y ahora tendría que aguantar otra bronca de su superior, por el ataque a un " _colega_ " del departamento.

 ** _\- Tiempo después -_**

El apartamento estaba completamente vacío hasta que Tonks apareció junto al sofá.

– ¡Cabrones! – gritó y chilló con fuerza.

Cogió una botella de vodka y se dejó caer en el sofá, ignorando la ropa tirada encima.

– ¡Suspensión! – dijo entre dientes y odio contenido.

La habían echado. Por ser mejor que ellos y no una de sus secretarias florero. Y Dumbledore, gracioso hijo de perra quería ponerla de canguro. ¡Y del condenado Harry Potter!.

No es que ella tuviese nada contra el crío, pero era eso; un crío. Dio otro trago de la botella. Y la verdad sea dicha, no era normal. Porque no necesitaba una niñera. Un ejército para mantenerlo a raya sería más adecuado. Si podía plantarle cara a Voldemort y sobrevivir… - se estremeció sólo de pensar en el nombre -. Era como ponerle a guardar a Dumbledore.

 ** _\- Algunos días más tarde -_**

Si Tonks no hubiese tenido un trabajo que hacer, nunca hubiese puesto un pie en esa maldita casa. La reputación de los Black era mala, pero nunca, absolutamente nunca, hubiese creído que una casa pudiese ser… maligna. Todo en la casa esperaba su oportunidad para atacarte con una ferocidad sin mente aterradora. Tal vez sabían que su madre era una Black. Llevaban tres días intentando limpiar la casa para poder traer a Harry, pero no había forma. Era una batalla perdida.

Puso más energía en su hechizo y algo negro salió del pomo de la puerta y cayó al suelo, correteando para escapar. Otro rápido hechizo y la criatura se desvaneció en humo. Una puerta menos.

* * *

 **N/B** ; Hasta aquí la primera parte de lo recopilado. Correcciones hechas en algunos lugares, además de incorporación de separadores de tiempo en algunos párrafos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Poción II**

.

.

 **Ficha Técnica:**

* * *

 **Nombre** : "Poción para heredar"

 **Autor Original** : churri - /u/3707000/

 **Fecha de Publicación** : _Aug 1, 2013_

 **Disclaimer del Autor** : Harry Potter no es mío.

 **Notas del Autor** : Y hablando de lo cual, nadie lo ha revisado, así que perdón por los despistes.

* * *

 **Disclaimer del Blibliotecario** : Harry Potter no es propiedad de mi persona, todos los derechos registrados a su autora J.R.K. por sus personajes; trama; y libros. El resto de los derechos de las películas, le pertenecen a Warner Bros.

 **Notas del Bibliotecario** : Hago la re-publicación de este fic, por motivo de impedir sea borrado de los archivos, en la lista de fanfic de Harry Potter, de la página en cuestión. Debido a que los Moderadores han tomado medidas para aligerar los servidores de la página, iniciado la depuración de cuentas de Usuarios en desuso, a un período mayor a los 18 meses; que en palabras simples significa, eliminar toda cuenta de Usuarios de Fanfic que no se haya usado o abierto en un(1) año y medio, ya sea para publicar, actualizar o leer algún fic de la página misma.

Por lo que me he tomado el tiempo de ponerme en contacto con algunos autores, recuperar y re-publicar algunos fic que ya han comenzado a ser borrados de los servidores principales de FanFiction; con el fin de evitar su posterior eliminación y de que puedan permanecer aún más tiempo en circulación dentro de la página misma, o hasta que el autor original vuelva a la publicación o actualización de sus fanfics.

* * *

– Diálogos – (Guión largo)

' Pensamientos ' (Comillas simples)

\- Acciones - (Guión corto)

 **Hechizos**. (Negrita subrayada)

 **N/B** ; Palabras 438 (sin contar la Ficha o las Notas)

* * *

 **Año 2018**

 **Capítulo II**

 **Hogwarts : 5to Año**

* * *

 **Harry POV** :

Harry estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación con los ojos cerrados, pero su mente se había expandido hasta cubrir toda la casa. No era consciente de la materia como tal, sino sólo de las mentes que la habitaban. Sus tíos, su primos, varias arañas y moscas, uno de los gatos de la señora Figgs… Y en realidad no era un gato, sino algo distinto. Algún tipo de animal mágico, más inteligente que un gato normal.

Había entrenado mucho para lograr esto, pero todavía le faltaba. No podía extender más su poder, ni profundizar en la mente de nadie. Además, no había perdido practicar con ningún mago. Y sabía que iba a ser distinto. La misma magia que no permitía simplemente que otro mago dañase su cuerpo tampoco permitía que entrases en su mente. Al menos no con facilidad.

Odiaba este poder. Saber lo que pensaba su familia era horrible. No porque le odiasen, eso se lo esperaba. Sino porque su tía y su primo no lo hacían. No la mayor parte del tiempo. Le despreciaban, y la ignoraban, y le tenían miedo, eso sí. Pero estaban demasiado cómodos y eran demasiado vagos para intentar cambiar las cosas. No tenía ni la importancia de un perro abandonado.

A veces se preguntaba cuales habían sido los auténticos pensamientos de Sirius sobre él. Tal vez fuese mejor que no lo supiese. Lo había matado, al fin y al cabo. Malos o buenos, encajarían mal con ese simple hecho. El resto de su corta vida iba a estar sólo.

Sólo… Hermione le había escrito la primera semana, preguntándole como estaba. Su respuesta, " _bien_ ", no había tenido contestación. Se había comenzado a preocupar, dado que Hermione nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin escribirle. La segunda semana había habido una carta de Ron, diciéndole que Hermione y él estaban saliendo. Harry odiaba esa carta. Cuatro líneas para decirle eso. Y el tono… El tono era de victoria, de superioridad. Como si Ron hubiese " _ganado_ " algo.

Las felicitaciones de Harry no habían tenido respuesta, y Harry estaba razonablemente seguro que las habían recibido. Y no eran sinceras. Harry quería a Hermione. La necesitaba como el aire para ser quien era. Saber que estaban con Ron le estaba cambiando, lo sabía. Y no era para mejor.

Estaba aprendiendo a vivir sin ella y sin Sirius, a Ron lo había dado por perdido hacía mucho, y no le gustaba. No quería estar solo.

Notó las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y se esforzó por mantener su concentración. No podía dejar que eso le distrajese. Tenía que _matar a un monstruo_ para que ellos pudiesen **vivir**.

* * *

 **N/B** ; Lamento la tardanza, pero espero sepan comprender, que la vida en el mundo real es demasiado compleja y agotadora, hasta el punto de tener que prescindir de algunas actividades, hobbies o medios de entretenimiento, con tal de labrarnos nuestro lugarcito en este mundo de necesidades básicas (comer, vestirse, trabajar, estudiar, etc).

En fin, una vez dado esta innecesaria excusa - porque lo es -, he de decir que este proyecto debía de publicarse en un rango de tiempo mensual, ya que no posee demasiados capítulos, ni son tan largos como uno pensaría; pero ha podido más la vida que el deseo, así que haré el intento de actualizar de manera más prolija a partir de ahora.

Sin otro pendiente más, me despido de todos los que siguen este fic, tengan buenos días, tardes, o noches.


	3. Chapter 3

**Poción III**

.

.

 **Ficha Técnica** :

* * *

 **Nombre** : "Poción para heredar"

 **Autor Original** : churri \- /u/3707000/

 **Fecha de Publicación** : _Aug 1, 2013_

 **Disclaimer del Autor** : Harry Potter no es mío.

 **Notas del Autor** : Y hablando de lo cual, nadie lo ha revisado, así que perdón por los despistes.

* * *

 **Disclaimer del Blibliotecario** : Harry Potter no es propiedad de mi persona, todos los derechos registrados a su autora J.R.K. por sus personajes; trama; y libros. El resto de los derechos de las películas, le pertenecen a Warner Bros.

 **Notas del Bibliotecario** : Hago la re-publicación de este fic, por motivo de impedir sea borrado de los archivos, en la lista de fanfic de Harry Potter, de la página en cuestión. Debido a que los Moderadores han tomado medidas para aligerar los servidores de la página, iniciado la depuración de cuentas de Usuarios en desuso, a un período mayor a los 18 meses; que en palabras simples significa, eliminar toda cuenta de Usuarios de Fanfic que no se haya usado o abierto en un(1) año y medio, ya sea para publicar, actualizar o leer algún fic de la página misma.

Por lo que me he tomado el tiempo de ponerme en contacto con algunos autores, recuperar y re-publicar algunos fic que ya han comenzado a ser borrados de los servidores principales de FanFiction; con el fin de evitar su posterior eliminación y de que puedan permanecer aún más tiempo en circulación dentro de la página misma, o hasta que el autor original vuelva a la publicación o actualización de sus fanfics.

* * *

– Diálogos – (Guión largo)

' Pensamientos ' (Comillas simples)

\- Acciones - (Guión corto)

 **Hechizos** . (Negrita subrayada)

 **N/B** ; Palabras 467 (sin contar la Ficha o las Notas)

* * *

 **Año** **2018**

 **Capítulo** **III**

 **Hogwarts** **: 5to Año**

* * *

Harry sintió la presencia de la bestia desde el otro extremo de la calle, así que se aproximó con cuidado a la casa de sus tíos. Al llegar, descubrió que había un miembro de la orden en el jardín, o sea que no podía ser algo malo.

Al ver a Remus junto a la puerta principal estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero su oclumancia le decía que lo que tenía delante no era humano, pero tampoco un animal, sino alguna forma aberrante de vida.

– Hola profesor. – dijo Harry al estar cerca y frente al mago.

– Hola Harry. Y sólo llámame Remus, no soy tu profesor. – respondió el saludo del muchacho con una lánguida sonrisa.

Harry intentó disimular su repugnancia. Tal vez por esto Snape le odiaba tanto. Claramente no podía ayudar.

– ¿Por qué le ha enviado el director Dumbledore? – quiso saber Harry.

Remus asintió y le tendió un paquete envuelto en papel.

– Esto lo estaba preparando Sirius para ti. – Como Harry se lo quedó mirando sin cogerlo, continuó hablando. – Sirius quería que te lo pasases bien, que conocieses a tu familia, que pasaseis tiempo juntos. En el paquete hay libros y algunas fotos. Hay una biografía de uno de tus bisabuelos, y una especie de viaje de vacaciones por el mundo, novelas del mundo mágico… –. Sonrió melancólicamente. – Incluso hay notas de nuestras bromas en Hogwarts y como convertirte en animagus. –

– Gracias. – dijo con sinceridad el aludido.

– ¿Cómo lo llevas, Harry? – preguntó el antes profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras.

– Mal. ¿Por? ¿Vas a sacarme de este agujero? – respondió de manera agresiva, pero con un rostro calmo a la vez.

– Sabes que no puedo, Harry. No es seguro. – contestó el ex-profesor de forma triste por el desprecio de Harry, hacia el que era el hogar de la hermana de su fallecida madre y amiga de él.

– Ya. – Harry cogió el paquete de libros y abrió la puerta. – ¿Alguna novedad con Voldemort? –

– No, pero el Ministerio y los periódicos parecen estar locos. Un día eres un héroe por enfrentarte a él, y al otro un delincuente juvenil que necesita una mano dura para volver al buen camino. – contestó Remus furioso.

– Lo de siempre, vamos. ¿Algo de Hermione y Ron? – preguntó Harry, con deseos de saber de sus amigos.

Remus negó con la cabeza. Diez días sin saber de ellos. Harry se lo quitó de la cabeza, se metió dentro y se detuvo ante la puerta, impidiéndole el paso. – Bueno, pues me vuelvo a mi celda. – dijo con " _humor_ ".

– No es una celda. – respondió Remus rápidamente.

Harry no estaba con ánimos para discutir con el que al fin y al cabo era uno de sus carceleros. Y continuó su camino al primer piso, ignorando a Remus y dejándolo en la puerta.

* * *

 **N/B** ; Debido a que voy a estar ausente por tiempo indefinido, no voy a poder actualizar los capítulos de manera mensual como había dicho antes; así que por mi retiro temporal de les dejo el capítulo del mes y del siguiente.

Las correcciones son en cuanto a los diálogos de cada personaje y las acciones de cada uno después de cada conversación. Este es un capítulo que debía haberse visto de esta forma, para evitar confusiones durante la lectura a los lectores \- _redundancia_ -, como quién habla, la forma en que contesta o habla, a quién le habla, etc.

Lamento no poder cumplir mi promesa de mantener cada capítulo tal cuál lo dejo el autor original, pero había demasiadas correcciones que hacer y formatos que cambiar. Perdón a los que creen que estoy usurpando esta historia, pero no es así; cualquier comentario que tengan hacia mi persona y lo que hago, lo aceptaré _todo_.

Sin nada más que decir me despido, buenas tardes o noches (acá en mi país).


	4. Chapter 4

**Poción IV**

.

.

 **Ficha Técnica** :

* * *

 **Nombre** : "Poción para heredar"

 **Autor Original** : churri \- /u/3707000/

 **Fecha de Publicación** : _Aug 1, 2013_

 **Disclaimer del Autor** : Harry Potter no es mío.

 **Notas del Autor** : Y hablando de lo cual, nadie lo ha revisado, así que perdón por los despistes.

* * *

 **Disclaimer del Blibliotecario** : Harry Potter no es propiedad de mi persona, todos los derechos registrados a su autora J.R.K. por sus personajes; trama; y libros. El resto de los derechos de las películas, le pertenecen a Warner Bros.

 **Notas del Bibliotecario** : Hago la re-publicación de este fic, por motivo de impedir sea borrado de los archivos, en la lista de fanfic de Harry Potter, de la página en cuestión. Debido a que los Moderadores han tomado medidas para aligerar los servidores de la página, iniciado la depuración de cuentas de Usuarios en desuso, a un período mayor a los 18 meses; que en palabras simples significa, eliminar toda cuenta de Usuarios de Fanfic que no se haya usado o abierto en un(1) año y medio, ya sea para publicar, actualizar o leer algún fic de la página misma.

Por lo que me he tomado el tiempo de ponerme en contacto con algunos autores, recuperar y re-publicar algunos fic que ya han comenzado a ser borrados de los servidores principales de FanFiction; con el fin de evitar su posterior eliminación y de que puedan permanecer aún más tiempo en circulación dentro de la página misma, o hasta que el autor original vuelva a la publicación o actualización de sus fanfics.

* * *

– Diálogos – (Guión largo)

' Pensamientos ' (Comillas simples)

\- Acciones - (Guión corto)

 **Hechizos** . (Negrita subrayada)

 **N/B** ; Palabras 97 (sin contar la Ficha o las Notas)

* * *

 **Año** **2018**

 **Capítulo** **IV**

 **Hogwarts** **: 5to Año**

* * *

En tres días Harry se había leído todos los libros excepto por la biografía. Era imposible de leer. La forma de la letra era antigua y recargada, pero el lenguaje era todavía peor. Y encima, había sido un político.

Con un suspiro se volvió al manual de animagus. Lo había leído sin detenerse a aprender los hechizos y las técnicas, y ahora quería asegurarse de que podía intentarlo cuando llegase a Hogwarts. Aunque podía practicar magia mental, cualquier cosa que utilizase una varita llamaría la atención del Ministerio de Magia.

Y no le apreciaban mucho ahora mismo.

* * *

 **N/B** ; Sin algún cambio hecho, tal como lo publicó **_churri_** lo dejo yo también. Y con este cumplo lo del mes de agosto, hasta que pueda publicar de nuevo - _espero sea pronto_ -.

Sin otro pendiente que atender me despido, buenas noches.


End file.
